Diary of a demented Fan Girl
by LoneCard
Summary: One girl keeps track as she follows him, watching his every move.


Log entry: September 26

I followed him to the training field. He's throwing his shuriken stars with such confidence. Those dummies never stood a chance against Sasuke Uchiha! I think he almost saw me once, but I hid. Some idiot or other had probably forced poor Sasuke to get a restraining order against me. Poor thing…he's bursting inside to see me. I'm sure of it! Those glances he gives when we occasionally pass, they just have to be love!

I'm looking at him again. His movements so swift and so calculated. That kind of grace can only be reached when one's heart is in the fiery grip of the double-edged sword that is love! I have to stop writing now. I fear he can hear my pen moving. I don't want to startle him. The poor thing can hardly contain himself from shouting out to the heavens his love for me.

Log enty: October 11

I saw him talking to one of his teammates. Not that annoying blonde who acts like a kid on an eternal sugar high. No. He was talking to that pink-haired bimbo. She was gushing on, just pouring over him. No accounting for subtlety. It's obvious that she'd just another fan girl. Not like me. I love him. The way he talks, the cool confidence he has in combat. He's just a fad to her.

He's walking away now. Of course he is. She looks so happy, oblivious to his obvious rejection. Oh, how I wish I could tell her that she hasn't got a chance. Sasuke loves me. I know it in my heart, my soul. I love him so hard; I know it's right.

I see him a few streets away buying a teddy bear. My heart beats, racing slightly. He's going to confess his love for me! Oh, the poor thing must be so nervous. Don't worry my love; of course I will be yours. He's walking back to the Sakura girl. Oh, that's why she's so happy! She can see how much this means to her friend. He's talking to her so she can give her opinion of that teddy bear. Oh, I wish I could hear what they were saying. I know what they're talking about of course. He's so scared, and he wants to make sure he gets me the perfect gift. He's sweet, and very caring.

He's giving her the bear. She looks it over for a bit and nods smiling. What could that be? Oh, I see. He wants her to fix up the bear, so it's as perfect as possible. She's hugging it now. She's so happy to be able to hold a symbol of such pure, undying love. I must go. I have to be dressed well if my love is going to confess something so big!

Log entry: November 16

My love has yet to give me the bear. Is he so scared that the bear isn't good enough for me? Sakura still has the bear. She hasn't done anything but add a pretty silk purple ribbon on it. That must be why he hasn't given me the bear. Lazy Sakura hasn't put nor needle nor thread to that cute bear since he gave it to her. Is she so in awe of such a symbol of such love that she fears to put a single finger on it? Well, that's nice and all, but after a while, it's just annoying.

And she drags him around everywhere. There was a fair in yesterday, and she was clinging to his hand, dragging him to ride after ride after ride, when all the while, I just knew that he wanted to get away from her and be with me. His smile, however wide and happy, is fake. His laugh, no matter how loud, was forced. Poor Sakura, oblivious to the clues that state the oh-so-obvious. He loves me, plain and clear.

Log entry: November 29

I have no choice. Sakura just doesn't get it. He likes me. He is in _love_ with me. I follow the two when he walks her back to her home. They stand outside the door, talking about the weather, and how it looks like it might rain. He takes a step toward her. She is following suit. They are looking at each other. He's kissing her. No she's kissing _him_, he can't kiss her, he's in love with me.

He's wrapping his arms around her. Oh, he must love me so much, he's imaging that his kissing me so he can get through that billboard-browed skank getting all up on him. The poor thing. I have to keep writing to resist the urge to save him. Okay they've stopped kissing, and now their saying their good nights. She walks inside. He starts walking away. I'm going to make my move. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face!

Log entry: January 4

Poor Sasuke. I miss him. I walked up to him and say hello, all casual, just in case he can't quite see me in the dark. I say "Hi! 'Member me?" and you know what he says? "Didn't I get a restraining order on you?" I though_ Oh, the poor thing is so shocked, he don't know what he's saying_. I figured he thought I would be so mad that I'd never talk to him again. Then, He says "You know, I got that thing for a reason. Quit bugging me." Sasuke, what had Sakura done to you? I was so mad. She'd blinded him to his own love for me! I didn't mean it. The knife just slipped. It hit Sasuke. I couldn't let anyone see him. I hid him. I took him out to the forest, dug a shallow grave, and buried him. I hope someone finds him soon. Then Sakura will feel so bad for stealing him from me that she'll beg me for forgiveness. She'll cry and beg, and I, being the caring person I am, will forgive her.

But, I did take a small part of Sasuke with me. I took off all the skin and muscle and stuff and threw it out. I clean it and polish it every day. I hide it in the back of the bottom of my bed, and I look at it everyday.

Sasuke still has such a pretty face. I make sure that his skull is nice and white, like I will for the rest of my life!


End file.
